Airport meeting
by UnleashedSouls
Summary: Emma meets a beautiful brunette with her 6 year old child on the airplane {beta version/SQ/cute meeting/AU}
**Airport meeting
**

* * *

 _For those of you that follow my stories, yes this is something I wrote before its called 'airplane'._  
 _but this time, by Beta 'lordxena' looked through the story and helped me out a bit without telling me.. and send me a mail with the caption ' we need to talk' and scared me to freaking death... but all in all, shes amazing!  
_  
 _I'm still letting the old one be on my page and everything because i love those reviews, but im gonna upload this as a one shot instead of two chapters._

 _so without further do, here it is 3 pls review and let me know what you think_

 _disclame; all rights to Once Upon A Time._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Emma brought up her boarding pass on her phone as she waited in line to board her plane. Group three was just announced and she slowly walked forward, until it was her turn to have her phone scan. She was going back to Boston after she had to track someone down in LA. The payout had been worth it but she was so done and ready to relax and go home.

It was finally her turn to board and she looked for her seat. When she got to 28A, it turned out she had a seat by the window. Emma placed her bag in the overhead above the seats and sat down with a sigh. ' _God I'm glad I'm going home',_ she thought. After buckling up, she took the menu card from the pocket on the chair and looked for something good to eat.

"Henry, this one," Emma heard a woman say. She looked up from the menu and saw a beautiful brunette helping a child onto the chair next to her.

"Hi," the small boy said with a big smile on his face.

" _Um_... hi," Emma said awkwardly.

"I'm Henry," the boy said and he looked at the card Emma was holding with interest.

"I'm Emma, nice to meet you Henry," Emma smiled at the small dark haired boy.

The woman struggled to put her bags in the luggage space above. When she had that done, she took the space next to the boy and smiled at Emma.

"I'm sorry if he is bothering you," the woman said kindly.

"No, not at all," Emma responded quickly. _'God she's beautiful',_ Emma thought.

"Mommy," Henry yelled excitedly as he pulled on the woman's hand he was holding. "Look!" He yelled and pointed at the aircraft that he saw through the small window next to Emma.

The boy looked in awe at all the airplanes that were at the airport.

"Would you like to sit by the window, Henry?" Emma asked. _'It's a win win. The kid gets to sit at the window and I get to sit next to the hot woman!'_ Emma thought with a smile.

"Yes!" Henry yelled loudly.

"Don't yell, dear," the woman scolded the boy.

"Sorry, Mommy," he said with a cute smile.

The woman stood up from her chair, letting Emma walk past the two other seats. Henry climbed over the chair to sit by the window. His face was pressed against the small pane and astonished "wow's" came from the boy.

The brunette took the middle seat Henry was in and Emma took the aisle seat the woman had occupied. Emma watched as the kid's mother buckled his seatbelt.

"Thank you for doing this," the woman said kindly to Emma.

"Oh, no worries I don't mind," Emma smiled at the brunette. "I'm Emma, by the way." she said and held out her hand.

"I'm Regina, nice to meet you, Emma," The brunette said with a smile and shook Emma's hand. _'Oh my god, so soft',_ Emma thought.

"He's cute," Emma said pointing at the small brunette boy whose face was still pressed up against the window.

Regina looked at the boy and back at Emma. "Thank you, I did my best to try." she joked.

Emma laughed out loud. "Well you passed that one." Emma smiled.

The plane ride was better than Emma expected it would be. She and Regina got along great and Henry was the cutest kid Emma had ever seen. Henry told her all about their weekend in Hollywood and his trip to Disney. He also made Emma tell him about why she was in LA. He and Regina were very impressed by what she did for a living.

As the plane ride came to an end and they were back at the Boston airport, they walked to get their luggage. They had to wait at least another fifteen minutes before the luggage rolled out.

"Emma?" Henry asked as he climbed onto his mother's lap.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to the park with us tomorrow?" Henry asked as he tried to hide his face in the brunette's shirt.

Emma didn't really know what to say. She didn't want to say 'yes', well she did just want to say yes but she wasn't sure if that was okay to do. She looked at Regina who nodded. "Only if you want to."

"I would love that, Henry," Emma smiled at Henry and looked back at Regina.

Regina was fishing in her purse and took a card out of it.

"Here," she said softly, giving Emma a business card with her name and phone number on it.

Emma took the card and looked at it _. "_ Regina Mills" Emma said _. 'Damn she's a CEO ',_ she thought. Emma took her phone out of her pocket and put Regina's number in her contact list. "I'll send you a text so you know it's me." Emma smiled not looking up from her phone.

A moment later she hears a bleep coming from the phone near to her. Regina glanced at her cell and smiled, "Emma Swan", she whispered.

"That's me," Emma smiled.

After ten minutes, the luggage started to come and they waited for their suitcases.

As Henry's suitcase came along he tried to take it off the belt himself but failed, so Emma gave him a hand, seeing Regina smile brightly at the Henry and herself from the corner of her eyes.

Five minutes later, they walked out of the airport.

"Well," Regina said as she looked at Emma, while holding Henry's hand.

"Yeah..." Emma smiled, staring into those brown eyes.

"I'll text you about tomorrow," Regina smiled

"Yeah, awesome." Emma smiled

"It's gonna be so much fun!" Henry said excitedly and he jumped up in excitement, making Emma and Regina smile. "There are swings and slides and... and..." Henry took a pause to think. "Lot's more!" He gushed.

"Well, I can't wait to see!" Emma laughed. She bent down to the little boy's eyelevel and she held her hand up for a high five. But Henry had another idea and jumped Emma, giving her a hug. Hearing Regina laugh next to them made Emma smile too.

"Take care of your mom otherwise we can't go to the park tomorrow," Emma whispered to the kid, but loud enough for the brunette to hear. Henry nodded and let go of Emma.

"Alright, well..." Emma said and stood there awkwardly as she didn't know what to do. She was debating whether to offer them a ride at the very least, ask how they were getting home.

"We'll see each other tomorrow then?" Regina asked

"Yes, for sure," Emma smiled.

They stood there for a second just looking at each other, both didn't really know what to do next.

Until they heard Henry whisper, "Mommy, you need to hug now".

"Right," Regina said as she took a step towards Emma. Emma smiled and stepped closer, one hand slipping around the other woman's waist and the other onto the woman's shoulder.

Emma felt Regina's hand as it wrapped around her, one arm around her neck and the other on her lower back.

The women were standing there, hugging each other for a second maybe too long. _'God she smells amazing',_ Emma thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emma whispered against the woman's hair. And she pulled away a bit to look into Regina's dark eyes with a smile.

"Yes," Regina confirmed in a whisper. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Emma woke up to her phone's notification announcing she had a text message. With a loud groan she took her blanket off and sat up against the padded headboard. She grabbed her phone and smiled as she saw what her screen said. It was a text from Regina.

' _Good morning Emma. I hope I didn't wake you up, but Henry wants to go to the park so we will be there. We will be at the playground, so I hope you will be able to meet us there. Regina'_

A second text followed with the location of the park. Emma smiled. On the plane, they realized they were both from the same area but had never run into each other before. Regina lived on one side of the park, and Emma on the other side. Thankfully Emma knew which playground she meant.

' _Good morning to you too. Well, you did wake me up but it's okay, I needed to get up anyways. Yes I will meet you there for sure! I think I can be there in about thirty minutes if you guys are okay with that… X Emma'_

Emma didn't really know why she typed the 'X', but she had already hit the send button, so it was too late to change it now. With her phone in her hand she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get some food.

She was eating breakfast when another text came in from Regina.

' _Thirty minutes sounds great! Henry and I are leaving now so we will be there in about fifteen minutes, so no rush. See you soon. X'_

Emma smiled as she saw the 'X' at the end of the text. She didn't know why but it made her all happy and giddy. She just met the woman but it really felt good.

' _Awesome! I'll see you in a few minutes then! X'_

She texted back. She put her phone on the counter and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later she was all ready to go in her jeans, white shirt and red leather jacket. Grabbing her keys and wallet and she walked out the door of her apartment.

It was a beautiful Wednesday. Emma was holding off on getting new cases because she simply wanted some time for herself. She just had a couple of big successes so she wasn't short on money.

Emma walked passed a small grocery store, and she went in for a second to see if they had any good snacks. She bought some drinks and munchies for the playground and also bought two small superhero toys for Henry.

When she walked into the park towards the playground, she instantly noticed the brunette sitting on a bench with her back towards Emma. Smiling, she walked to the bench and sat down next to the brunette. "Good morning." Emma smiled, placing the plastic bag underneath the bench.

"You made it," Regina smiled while looking like she wanted to hug the woman, but didn't do it.

"Yes," Emma smiled, looking into those beautiful eyes. "How could I pass up on a beautiful day like this, spending it with two beautiful people." Emma winked.

Regina laughed at that, shaking her head with a smile.

"EMMA!" Henry yelled as he came running towards the woman with a big smile on his face.

"Hey kid," Emma smiled back, catching the child as he jumped in the air onto Emma's lap. He hugged her tight and smiled brightly. "You came!" He said excitedly, not being able to stop smiling.

"Yes I did," Emma laughed at the little boy on her lap.

"Mommy?" He asked

"Yes dear?"

"You have to hug Emma hello," he said with a serious look on his face. Making Emma smile, she lifted him up and placed him next to her.

Emma got up from the bench and Regina got up as well, both stepping closer to one another. Emma's arms went around the brunette's waist and pulled the other woman closer with a small grin. Regina's arms went around the blonde's neck. Both of them buried their heads into each other's necks and smelled the other's hair, going unnoticed by each woman.

Emma pressed a soft kiss to the older woman's cheek and pulled back a bit, watching as a blush started on the other woman's cheeks, making Emma smile.

"How was that?" Regina asked the small boy who was smiling from ear to ear sitting on the bench. Like the kid knew what he was doing, even at six years old.

"That's good," he said and looked at his mother and to Emma and back. Both women took a seat on the bench again, with Henry in the middle.

"Oh, I got something for you." Emma said to Henry. "I hope you like it."

Emma took the plastic bag and took the two superhero dolls out of the bag.

Henry gasped as he saw the two figures. "For me?" He asked looking at Emma with wide eyes.

Emma smiled and held out the figures for Henry to take in his hands. "Yes for you." She said, glancing up at Regina for a second who had a surprised but loving look in her eyes.

"Shank you, Emma," he said. Not good at saying 'thank' was _so_ cute. He jumped on Emma again. He hugged her with the figures in his hand and his little arms around her neck.

"Awe," Emma laughed; "You're more than welcome, Henry." Emma smiled and hugged him back. "I also got you a snack, but that's for later, okay. For now, you go play with your toys."

Henry let go of Emma and slid off the bench, "I'll go show my friends!" He said happily and ran off to the playground.

"That was very nice of you," Regina said smiling. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Emma smiled, looking into those brown eyes. "Same goes for you, I got you water and a snack." She held up the bag and then placed it next to her.

Emma saw Regina look down at her hands and bite her lip, a small smile lingering on her lips. Emma leaned forward and took a strand of dark hair and put it behind Regina's ear, biting her own lower lip. Her hand slipped to the other woman's cheek and her thumb caressed the soft skin back and forth.

Dark brown eyes locked with Emma's, both women looking into each other's eyes for a moment. Emma's hand moved slowly over the brunette's cheek. Emma leaned in a bit closer but the other woman didn't move away. Seeing Regina close her eyes, Emma ghosted her lips over the full plump ones. Closing her eyes as well, Emma took a moment and waited for Regina to make the next move.

Emma waited longer then she thought she would, so she opened her eyes again. Seeing the brunette still had her eyes closed, Emma took a leap of faith and pressed their lips together.

A small gasp came from the brunette as their lips met. But after only a short moment, she felt the woman's hand tangling within her hair. Their lips moved together as if it was a dance they were trying to get right. Emma's hand was now on the brunette's thigh, to get her closer. Feeling Regina move her other arm and wrapping it around Emma's waist.

Both women got a bit lost in the kiss. They hadn't realized how long they had been sitting there, kissing each other, in front of at least ten kids around Henry's age.

Regina's one hand was tangled up in blonde locks while Emma's hands were on the brunette's hips. Tongues were fighting for dominance. "Mommy?" They heard a small voice.

The two women broke apart as if they had been burned. Regina's hand covered her lips as Emma was looking down at her hands and biting her lower lip.

"What are you and Emma doing?" The six year old asked his mother.

Both women said nothing as they just looked at the small boy in front of them. Not knowing what to say.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, yes?" Emma said as if she was pulled out of deep thought.

"Are you going to marry my mommy?" He asked in the most adorable way Emma had ever seen.

Emma heard Regina gasp softly, and looked at her out of the corner of her eyes. Seeing that Regina was watching her as well. "Why would you ask that, Henry?"

"When people always kiss in the movies, they always gonna get married at the end of the movie" Henry explained.

"Well," Emma said looking over at Regina, hearing her giggle as the woman looked at Henry and then turned back to Emma. "Who knows, little man."

"You have to tell me first!" Henry informed Emma with a serious face.

"You'll be the first to know," Emma promised Henry. The boy nodded and ran off again to his friends. "Well, good to know he doesn't at least hate me." Emma joked as she saw Regina look at her son in awe.

"Yes, that is good to know." The older woman said as she turned to Emma.

"So, _um_..."

"Yes, so..."

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Emma asked.

The brunette nodded, "I'd love to." She smiled.

"Cool," Emma whispered as she leaned in again to peck the plump lips one more time with a smile from both women.


End file.
